Dagger and the Chaos kin
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: Why did the Chose kin attack Palutena? Why not Viridi? ...Ok just read it. And review for epicness!


**I have not fallen off a cliff! I live!**

**Freeze: Even if she did she can fly.**

**Anyway...I don't own Kid Icarus. I anown my OCs though!**

Dagger's POV,

I watched as that pitiful prison known as the luner sactem exploded. Most likely because of that weakling angel. But no matter. Him and his Goddess helped with my plan. I fly tords where my pet landed and found it resting.

"Well well, it seems I found you, my pet." It looked at me before giving a hiss and crawling over. "I see you are free of that prison. So you can help with my plan." It gave me a curious look before letting out a small screech. "My plan? Well, you take the body of that goddess of Palutena. You can slowly devour her soul, and make her have fun in bed with me. And to keep her forces busy, we can have them attack the humans. It's better to get rid off those weaklimgs." I smirked at my brillance. It seemed pleased at my plan before letting out a hiss. "The angel? Hmmm...he does complacate things." I changed into human form and leaned against a tree in thought. "I would be able to slay him easily...but then I may alert someone about my presence...ah ha!" I focused darkness in the palm of my hand and created a golden ring with red symbols on it. "We'll trap his soul in this and dump it somewhere in the humans world. Meanwhile one of my demons can use his body to help kill humans. Just wait." It gave a screech as a laughed. My pet the Chaos kin does seem happy. And so am I.

Time skip to the night after defeating the Arum.

I sneaked into the temple and headed tords the angels room. I had snuck here a few times before to make sure I knew where his room was. I entered and found him sleeping soundly. "Perfect." I took the ring out of my pocket and summoned my sythe. I pointed my Sythe at his chest before taking his soul and quickly putting it in the ring. I was about to transfer one of my demons souls before getting an idea. I cut my wrist and driped some of my blood on the tip of my scythes blade. I then tilted the angel's neck and cut a skull mark into his skin. "Let the soul that rests within this body do my bidding when I tell it to. I shall be able to bend this ones emotions." I smirked before transferring the demon soul to the body. I left knowing that if the angel were to ever get his body back, I could use him. "Now, to have fun with the goddess." I cackled before making my way to her room.

Time skip to when they are in the Chaos vortex

I watched as the angel-I had learned his name was Pit- and his counter part Dark Pit defeated the Chaos kin. "Not bad." I muttered before seeing the remians of my pet attack Dark Pit-or Pittoo as Palutena and Pit call him and send him falling off the platform. "But not good enough."

"Pittoo!"

"Hmm?" I looked and saw Pit leap after Pittoo. He seemed to be talking to someone before he started flying...and his wings caught fire! "Danm...,this kids an idiot." But as I watched them get beamed up. A plan formed in my head. If the angel survives, I can turn him against everyone he knows, and make him my new pet. "This is gonna take some good acting." I sighed before leaving the Chaos Vortex through a portal.

Another time skip, to after defeating Hades

Pit's POV,

I ran to my room after saying goodnight to Lady Palutena and Pittoo. He had decided to live at the temple with us. Anyway, time to go to when I entered my room their was a guy I didn't know. I got into a fighting and he looked at me.

"Pit, I've found you." He said before walking over. I remaind in my fighting stance and he frowned. "You don't remember me? It's me, your father."

"Father?" I got out of my stance. He did look kinda like Pittoo...so that could be why Pittoo looks like he does. "Your really my dad?" I asked.

"Yes Pit. I am." I smiled and hugged him.

"This is awesome! We can spend time together and you could tell me where you've been, and you could meet Pittoo and Lady Palutena!"

"That's not a good idea son." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say me and her...have had a disagreement ."

"I'm sure I could help! Maybe I could"

"No Pit. Even if you got her to stop being angry at me...I could never forgive her."

"Dad what do you mean?" He sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Just ask her if she knows anything about me. My names Dagger by the way." I stared at him confused but he just smiled. "Now lets get you to bed." He said before picking me up and laying me in bed. "Good night son."

"Night dad..." I said before falling asleep.

Dagger's POV,

I sighed as Pit went to sleep. I hated acting like that, but I had to for this plan to work I had to. I left the room and changed into skywolf form before sneaking away from the temple. And heading to the abanded house I found."Soon, Pit will become my new pet."

**Freeze: O_O**

**Well, that's it!****  
**

**Freeze: WHAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?**

**Easy! I'll continue this as another story if this one get enough reviews.**

**Freeze: YOU HEARDHER! REVIEW DANM IT! **


End file.
